


Dream Comfort

by baggins-oakenshield (LilyEvans)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, dream comfort, sleepy, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEvans/pseuds/baggins-oakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a nightmare and Thorin comforts him. Fill for prompt listed below:<br/>#670 "I wish sometimes that whenever I have a bad dream that Thorin would realize and come over to me, wrap me up in his cloak and cuddle me in his arms. Rocking me back and forth gently, kissing my forehead and whispering softly saying everything will be okay and he will always be there for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Comfort

Bilbo woke to the sounds of his own whimpers. He hadn’t meant to dream of the goblins again, who would intend to dream of event which frightened them even in daylight, let alone the dark of night. His breath was coming out in sharp gasps that immediately fogged into white mist in the chill night air. He trembled slightly and pulled the tattered remnants of his coat around him, the disturbing dream had left him in a cold sweat which did nothing to ease the cold seeping up from the ground. The dwarves claimed they were far enough away from the goblins to sleep safely, but there were still very high up and the air was much colder than Bilbo was used to.

“Are you unwell Master Baggins?” Thorin’s deep voice came quietly to him from nearby. Bilbo had chosen to sleep slightly away from the rest of the company while Thorin had refused sleep, claiming he could not rest and would thus take first watch. None of the dwarves had been able to change his mind so they fell asleep while he remained awake, smoking the last of his pipe weed.

“I’m fine,” he replied, though he knew he didn’t sound convincing. The dream had been so real and he could still feel its memory in the back of his mind. Thorin walked closer, though Bilbo could barely make out his silhouette in the starlight.

“You do not look fine,” Thorin said softly. He brushed a rough hand across Bilbo’s cheek and wiped away tears he hadn’t know existed. The touch was light, but Bilbo could feel the warmth from it.

“It was just a dream,” Bilbo said and sniffed slightly. He didn’t want Thorin to think him weak, he had only just earned Thorin’s trust, and he wasn’t willing to lose it over a dream.

“There is no shame in fear,” Thorin said and his voice was as gentle as the hand placed on Bilbo’s cheek. “You have been through much hardship and danger recently and you have shown courage beyond anything I could have imagined. I said it before and I will say so again, I was wrong to think ill of you, kindly child of the west.” Thorin removed his hand and Bilbo felt lost at the loss of contact, but then the warmth was increased infinitely when Thorin’s great cloak was draped around him. The shuddering in his body immediately fell away and he pressed his face against the soft fur. Thorin laid down on the ground beside Bilbo and wrapped an arm around Bilbo, holding him close. He moved closer until his head rested on Thorin’s chest and Thorin wrapped both arms around him, holding him tightly.

“Go to sleep now, little burglar,” Thorin whispered and allowed his head to fall forwards until it rested lightly on Bilbo’s. The air no longer felt cold and Bilbo could feel the sense of calming sleep pulling at him. It was warm in their cocoon, and he felt so distant from the rest of the world. Everything else fell away until nothing mattered except him and Thorin. The way Thorin’s heart beat steadily and Bilbo could wrap his arms around the dwarf’s waist and know that he was safe. “I will be there for you,” Thorin said and he pressed a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. Bilbo smiled into the touch and was nearly asleep before he heard the last word. “Always.”


End file.
